


38. Last call with the girls

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [38]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	38. Last call with the girls

_**Sam, Ryan[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)[ **kwanten**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/) and OC Tom party with the girls some more** _   
**players only. current. takes place the day after[the guys first have the girls over](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/9471.html).**

"Come on, just one more run in," Ryan coaxes. "You're doing so great!" Jenna looks at him with a skeptical smile, but turns and paddles out past the breakers with him.

"I'm tired!" Diane yells from the shallows. _Good_ , Ryan thinks, glad to know his plan is at least partly working. The more exhausted the girls are to start with then the less they'll be pushing for sex later, right? It's a theory he's working on.

"Get ready to pop to your feet," Ryan shouts to Jenna, eyeing the wave building behind her. "Get ready... it's coming... Now, go go!" He hollers in triumph as she rides the wave - crookedly but upright - all the way into the shallows. "You rock!"

Sam claps for Jenna, noting the look Diane gives him. "What? She's doing great. Both of you are."

Diane shrugs a little. "Did you talk to Ryan?" she asks, pressing close in the water.

"I think he's pretty happy with Jenna," Sam says, watching his lover help the petite blonde with her board.

Diane's disappointed, but only a little. She's happy enough to have Sam all to herself. She looks over her shoulder at Tina and Tom, who are making out on the beach, their swimsuits barely still on. "Maybe we should have left them back at the house."

"Nah." Sam grins. "At least this way they're getting some sun."

Ryan detaches the velcro from his ankle and lifts his board onto his shoulder. He ducks his head for a quick kiss from Jenna, then slips his arm around her waist as they start making their way up the shore. "I'm starving," he announces, giving Sam a grin, still on a high from the waves. "What do we want to order in, Mexican? We've got everything we need for tequila shots."

"Ooh, tequila!" Jenna says, clearly in favor.

"Mexican sounds good to me," Sam agrees easily, picking up his towel and his board and kicking Tom's foot as they pass him and Tina. "Hey, asshole. Time to take a break and have some lunch."

Tom kicks back but Sam's well out of reach already. "Did someone say tequila?"

Sam laughs. "You actually heard that?" He would've sworn Tom was too caught up in Tina to be aware of anything else.

"Yeah. Of course," Tom grins, getting to his feet, his erection tenting the front of his board shorts. "You ever known me to miss out on booze?" He helps Tina up, but her bikini top's still undone and it slips, exposing both breasts.

"Tina!" Diane hisses.

Tina, already half-way to being as drunk as she was the night before, looks down and giggles. "It doesn't matter," she says. "It's not like anyone's not already seen them."

Sam gives Ryan a look, shaking his head a little as the four of them make their way back up to the house, leaving Tom to deal with Tina.

"Hair of the dog," Ryan murmurs to Jenna. "They hit the vodka first thing this morning so they didn't get any sicker. What time is your flight tomorrow?" he asks, wondering if Tina will dry out in time.

"One," Jenna answers, linking her free hand with his. "She can drink on the plane, for all I care. Just so we get her home, and she'll be all right."

They leave their boards propped against the house and rinse off with the deck shower. Ryan bundles Jenna up in a towel, and she laughs and pulls him in for a long kiss. "I'm going to miss you," she tells him, slipping her arms around his waist.

"I'll miss you, too," he murmurs, "but I don't want you to think about me. I want you to think about moving on from David." The whole 'extra girlfriend' thing still bugs Ryan.

"I could move on from David with you," Jenna says with a smile, pressing closer. "I've always wanted to visit the States."

Ryan laughs a little, surprised and blushing. "You'd get sick of me so quickly," he says, grazing his lips over hers. Hoping to take any sting out of his words. "I keep crazy hours, get all wrapped up in my work, don't have a steady paycheck, all these things girls hate. But thanks."

Jenna bites at her lower lip when he pulls back, back to sensing there's something more to Ryan's reluctance. "What about your friend, Sam? Do you think he'll keep in touch with Diane? She seems convinced he will."

Inside, Sam digs through the drawer with the take-out menus, Diane giving her input on how much food they need, how hot it should be, her hand dipping beneath the front of his shorts, nails teasing over his cock. "Hey. Food first," he growls playfully, pulling away.

"Really?" she says, mildly surprised and feeling rebuffed. "I would've thought sex would come first with an insatiable beast like you."

"Uh uh." Sam shakes his head. "Gotta keep the engine fuelled." He grins and pulls her back in close, kissing her thoroughly just to keep her happy.

"Ring for the food and then fuck me on the counter," Diane orders, tangling her hands in Sam's hair. He seems to like it a little rough, and she doesn't mind playing the aggressive woman. Hell, it's exciting. She hands him the phone and then starts licking her way down his chest. "Bet I can break your concentration."

"You can try," Sam says, rolling his eyes a little as he dials the restaurant. Counting on Ryan getting his ass in here before it gets to the fucking stage.

"Sam?" Ryan asks Jenna, the pit of his stomach going cold at the idea of Sam keeping in touch with Diane. "I wouldn't guess so. Honestly," he whispers, hoping she won't shoot the messenger. "I mean, he only just started this film so he's still, like, normal, but he gets totally buried in his work. Doesn't come up for air for a month, you know?" Ryan's guessing here, of course, based on what Sam himself has told him. But it sounds true. "I hope she's not disappointed." _There_ , he hopes that should seal the issue.

Jenna frowns but it makes her feel a little better, no worse off than her friends, that's for sure. "I won't say anything to her," she says. "But I know she really likes him." Although whether that's for Sam as himself or as a real celebrity, she has her doubts.

 _Diane doesn't even know him_ , Ryan thinks, thinking how strange it is that it's true. She doesn't have a clue who Sam really is. Although she certainly knows he's a good... "Fuck," Ryan mutters, pulling open the door to the kitchen to find Diane on her knees, mouthing Sam's cock through his shorts. "Again? We haven't even had lunch."

Jenna giggles, making a show of covering her eyes for a moment. She's no prude by a long shot, but sometimes, god, she wishes she were as bold as Diane. Diane, who smiles and waves and keeps fucking going. "Come on," she tells Ryan, swinging their joined hands. "Let's go claim your bedroom before Tom and Tina get back. You can help me untie my bikini."

"I'm ordering lunch," Sam protests, eyes following Ryan and Jenna. Shit. "I thought you were going to set up the shooters?" he says, groaning softly as Diane fishes his cock from his shorts and takes him into her mouth. Christ. Thankful they're behind the fucking island.

Ryan hears that groan and it does fucked-up things to him, turning his stomach at the same time it lights him up, every nerve in his body responding to that sound in Sam's voice. _Damn it_. "Come on, love," he murmurs, stepping behind Jenna so he can untie her bikini, as promised. "We have to _eat_ in that kitchen," he tries to joke. He slips his wet suit off and kicks it aside, wishing his half-hard cock weren't giving the lie to his words. Rummaging through the bureau he pulls out shorts and shirt, trying to get dressed before Jenna notices.

Jenna turns, pressing close, taking a page from Diane's book, surprised to find Ryan already half-hard. She reaches between them, wrapping her fingers around Ryan's length and stroking. "Is that what you want?" she whispers. "Me on my knees, sucking your cock?"

Diane moans softly as she feels Sam's cock start to fill in her mouth. It's the sexiest fucking sensation, knowing the power she has over him, that he can't fight his body. She sucks hard and laps at the head, just grazing the crown with her teeth.

Sam rattles off the order on the phone, mind blanking for a moment on the phone number but thankfully they've got it written down on a pad by the phone for Tom. Fuck. He's put on hold while they calculate the cost and authorize his credit card and he groans again as base need takes over. Slides a hand into Diane's hair and shoves his cock into her mouth, testing what she can take.

"Jenna," Ryan whispers on a moan. His eyes slipping shut as he rocks into her touch, once. "You're so sweet and this isn't going anywhere. I feel bad treating you this way." All true.

"What way? The way I want you to treat me?" she asks, kneeling down. "You're making me forget about him, Ryan," she says, licking out at the crown of his cock. So what if it hurts to hear him say outright that he doesn't want to keep her. "I want you to."

Diane gags but then pushes through it, and she doesn't even look over when Tom and Tina finally stumble through the door. Just sucks more, bobbing her head and grabbing Sam's ass to take him deeper.

Tina takes one look and giggles, pressing her face in against Tom's throat, leaving little nibble marks in her wake. "Where'sryanandjenna?" she slurs, tugging Tom into the room, uncertain where they should go.

"His room. Use mine," Sam says, fucking Diane's throat, hard and then harder, something deep inside him almost wanting to punish her for wanting this, for pushing him.

Diane whimpers, gagging again. But she doesn't give in. Sam wants to play rough? Fine. She can take it. She lets him pound her throat and drops one hand down to press against her pussy through her damp bikini bottom, rubbing her clit.

"Fuck," Ryan grates the word out. "Jenna. I wasn't going to... shit, I wasn't..." She's sucking his mind away. He leans back against the bureau and gently tangles his hands in her hair, letting her do what she wants. Until the inner turmoil bursts free. "Jenna, stop," he begs her, "I feel like a fucking creep."

"Fuck," Sam breathes, thrusting a few more times before he's coming hard, spilling down her throat, caught by surprise as the order taker comes back on and tells him it'll be forty-five minutes. "Okay, got it, thanks," he gets out, face and chest flushed, his cock still pulsing in Diane's mouth.

Licking her lips, Jenna sits back on her heels. "Why? What's wrong?"

Ryan pets a shaking hand over her hair, then sits down on the floor and pulls Jenna into his lap, her face to his chest. "We're not going to stay in touch and you know it," he mumbles into her hair. "I feel like I'm using you and you deserve better."

"But you're not using me," Jenna protests, reaching for him again, her fingers tightening around his cock. "I want this. I want to make you feel good."

Diane whimpers again, choking on his come, some of it dribbling out of the corners of her mouth. She works her clit faster and comes with a rush of pleasure, rocking against her hand on the kitchen floor. Sitting back to look up and give Sam a smug grin.

"I take it I don't have to apologize for being too rough?" Sam says dryly, smiling back. Rather impressed despite himself.

"Mmm. I like feeling it the next day," Diane tells him with a wink. Getting to her feet, she brushes off her knees and pulls his shorts back up. "Have you ever played around with bondage?"

"But what about you?" Ryan asks, jerking into her hand in spite of every good intention. "What's this do for you, Jenna?"

"Makes me feel good," Jenna whispers, tightening her grip around him.

Sam hesitates for a moment, the pause itself probably giving him away even before he nods. "Yeah. Some." He starts setting out plates and cutlery, not really wanting to stay in one place, especially if she's going to keep probing.

"Sam Worthington, you kinky fuck," Diane says, delighted. She boosts herself onto the counter and watches him as he works.

Ryan melts. He buries his face in Jenna's hair, kissing the smooth skin of her throat, and lets her touch him. Feeling like he's damned for sure.

 _You have no idea,_ Sam thinks, but he simply grins and says, "I refuse to answer that on the grounds it may incriminate me," as he puts out napkins then grabs the bottle of tequila, the salt and the bag of limes from their fridge.

"Just let me do this for you," Jenna whispers, stroking faster, her nails scraping over the head, dancing over the slit and teasing in, just in, remembering how he liked the feel of her teeth on his cock.

"Oh god," Ryan breathes. He tangles his hands in Jenna's hair and gently pulls her head back so he can kiss her, delving hungrily into her mouth, nipping softly at her chin. Sucking a bruise in the tender flesh of her throat.

Diane laughs and hops down to help. She finds a cutting board and a kitchen knife and starts slicing the lime into wedges, while Sam pulls out a handful of mismatched shot glasses. "Drink up!"

"Aren't we gonna wait for everyone else?" Sam asks, even though he's already busy pouring shots.

Jenna moans and strokes even faster, smearing precome from the tip to ease her path. Shifting in Ryan's lap so she can rub against his leg.

"They'll catch up." Diane grins, licking her hand and pouring salt on it. "Cheers," she says, knocking back her tequila.

Jenna's moan speeds Ryan on and he attacks her neck, licking hungrily before sucking again. His hands slide over her ass, squeezing and pulling her against his thigh.

"Cheers." Sam follows suit thinking maybe it'll take his mind off whatever Ryan and Jenna are doing. Fuck. "Seriously? You want to check on both couples and just see if they're joining us for lunch or what?"

It doesn't take much more than that. Jenna cries out, a rush of wetness between her thighs as she grinds against Ryan, her grip so tight on him she'd swear he's going to bruise.

Ryan whimpers, biting back any further noises as he spills over her fingers. It's an unspeakable relief, pressure suddenly eased in so many ways, and he hides his face in Jenna's hair while he waits for his heart to slow down once more. The knock on the bedroom door startles him, and he flushes hot at the sound of Diane's voice.

"Hey, you two," she calls, grinning. She's not deaf. _Go Jenna_. "Are you coming for lunch or not?"

"Yeah," Ryan calls back. "Just... be there in a minute." They need to clean up, god. He gives Jenna a crooked smile and brushes a kiss over her lips, then lifts her out of his lap and offers her a hand up. "Now I'm _really_ starving."

Sam takes a beer out on the front porch while he waits for the food to arrive. He doesn't want to know what's been keeping Ryan, although his mind supplies enough helpful images, his cock already stirring again.

"Me too," Jenna says, grinning back, happy she's managed to make Ryan feel good again, warmth spreading through her limbs from her own orgasm. She rifles through her bag and finds her clothes, dressing quickly again before excusing herself for a moment to make use of the bathroom.

When Jenna leaves the room, shutting the door quietly behind her, Ryan drops his face into his hands. For a guy who just came, he feels like absolute crap. He despises himself right now -- for what he's doing to Jenna, what he's doing to himself. With a sigh he pushes to his feet and cleans up, slipping into shorts and a t-shirt.

He finds Diane in the kitchen and gives her the same crooked smile. "Hey."

"Hey." She draws out the word with a knowing grin. Damn, Ryan looks good. "Welcome back."

"Yeah, thanks." He pours himself a measure of tequila then knocks the shot back, not even bothering with salt or lime. "When's the food coming?"

"Like twenty minutes. Sam went out to wait for it," she answers, watching him. She sidles closer, leaning back against the counter next to him. "Did Sam tell you my suggestion?"

 _Oh. Fuck._ "Yeah," Ryan says softly, flushing hot. It's just the day for it, damn it. He looks back over his shoulder, checking that they're still alone. "Jenna, she..." He shakes his head.

"She's a big girl," Diane points out, smiling at him. "God, you're cute when you blush."

Which of course only makes him blush harder. And steels his resolve to end this right here. "I can't. Thanks, but... no."

Diane shrugs. "Too bad. You don't know what you're missing," she says with a little smile. "Sam certainly seemed like he'd be up for it."

"Sam... that sounds like Sam, yeah," Ryan replies, his grin genuine now. He pours himself a second shot. "But I really don't want to hurt Jenna's feelings. She's pretty awesome."

"Does that mean you're going to keep in touch with her?" Diane asks, as casually as possible.

"Why, so I can keep telling her to dump David on his cheating ass?" He shrugs, throwing back the shot before turning to lean against the counter next to her. "I'm not good at keeping in touch anyway."

"What about Sam?" Diane asks, not really sure she wants to know. "Will he call me, do you think?"

"When he's in town, maybe," Ryan answers, thinking it's possible. "You look like you've got some good chemistry together. But when he's gone..." Ryan shakes his head. "He really gets into his roles usually, doesn't surface again until after shooting." He carefully quells the urge to tell her to stay the fuck away from his boyfriend. If there's anyone Sam's going to ignore in favour of his work, it will be Ryan, damn it.

"Okay. Thank you," Diane says, grateful for Ryan's honesty, which comes across as just that. "I really like him," she confesses. "I even told him I'd leave my boyfriend for him, and I meant it."

Ryan stares at her for a moment before nodding his head. "Yeah. He's a good guy. He'd hate it if he knew we were talking about him behind his back, but... yeah." _Good luck with that_ , he thinks, but doesn't say the words. "Do I need to tell you to dump your boyfriend, too?"

"No," Diane shakes her head and sighs. "I'm a big girl," she says. "I'll survive." Her whole demeanour changing in an instant. "Hi, Jenna! Come have some tequila."

Jenna smiles at them both and wiggles her way onto a stool in front of the island. "Where's Sam?" she asks. "And what happened to Tina and Tom? Did they come in?"

"Sam's out front waiting for the food, and Tina and Tom took Sam's bedroom," Diane tells her with a roll of her eyes. She sees Ryan pouring three shots and turns to slice more lime wedges, then passes the salt to Jenna.

Ryan's already starting to feel a cool buzzing in his head, and he's eager for an even bigger cushion of alcohol. His fingers brush Jenna's when she hands him the salt shaker, and he gives her a smile. "Cheers, ladies," he says, slamming the shot.

"Food's here," Sam hollers when the guy pulls into the drive. He signs for the bill, gives the guy a decent tip and takes a moment to scrawl his name on a menu for the guy's daughter when he asks, all shy and polite. "Fuck, I'm starving," he says, walking into the house, his eyes going immediately to Ryan.

"You worked up an appetite," Diane says with a wicked little smile, pressing close as he places the bag on the island.

"Think we all did," Ryan says, wondering if Diane's ever going to give up. He avoids Sam's eyes and dives into the sacks, setting the food out on the table. "Someone tell the others?"

"Yes, but I'll tell them once more," Diane says, stroking over Sam's hip before turning away to head down the hall. She pounds on Sam's bedroom door and yells, "Food!" But that's the last she's going to bother with Tom and Tina until they come out.

Sam gives Diane a smile and pulls away to grab another beer, despite the tequila on the counter. "You want to move that stuff over to the table?" he asks, pointing at the shot glasses, salt and lime before settling himself into an end chair and digging in.

"Sure," Diane says, moving everything to the table. "You don't like tequila?" she asks him, pulling her own chair a little closer to his.

"I don't mind it," Sam says. "But shooters are for drinking games," he adds with a grin.

Ryan laughs, grateful for the smooth lead-in. "Drinking games, yes," he agrees, although fuck if he can think of any right now other than beer pong. "Let me think of a good one."

"Let's play 'I've never!'" Jenna exclaims, filling up four shot glasses. "I'll say I've never done something, and if you've done it, then you need to drink up. If no one's done it, then I need to drink. And if you're the only one, then you have to tell a story. Like, I've never had sex on the beach before."

This is a bad idea, Ryan's sure of it. But he's already snagging his glass, wincing at the sharp burn of the tequila. It's getting smoother every time. At least there aren't any embarrassing stories to go with this one.

Both Sam and Diane drink and Sam chuckles. "That was an easy one. Who's next? Me, I guess, if we're going clockwise." Refilling everyone's glass except Jenna's. "I've never... had sex on a plane." Eyes sparkling as he grins at Ryan.

Ryan slams the shot back; he's not even bothering with the trappings of salt and lime anymore. He catches Jenna looking at him with a shocked smile. "What?" he asks, giving her a wide grin. "You wanted to play."

"Do handjobs count?" Diane asks, eyeing Sam.

"Yes, handjobs count," Ryan answers immediately. He definitely doesn't want to be telling any stories here.

"Okay, then." Diane grins cheerfully and knocks back her shot, then uses the time to think while Sam refills their glasses again. "I've never... been in a threesome."

Sam downs his shot in an instant which gets a raised eyebrow from Diane. "Two girls or a guy and a girl?" she asks.

"Not telling," Sam says, grinning widely. "Not unless nobody else is drinking."

"Jesus," Ryan mutters through his smile, and drinks up. "Sorry, no story this time." _Where the hell is Tom?_ Ryan could use the back-up. Although maybe it's for the best. "Huh. I've never..." His head swims with inappropriate choices. "Um. I've never had sex in my parents' house while they were home."

Both Sam and Jenna drink this time.

"Really?" Sam grins at Diane. "And here I was thinking you were the kinky goddess," he teases.

Diane swats him on the arm. "I shared a room with my sister until I left home and my parents don't believe in sex before marriage so my boyfriend's not even welcome to stay in the guest bedroom."

Jenna giggles. The tequila is definitely getting to her, and she eats a few tortilla chips before trying to continue. That's all she needs, to get sick in front of them. "Um. I've never been tied up." She watches Ryan drink with an exasperated expression on her face. "I actually haven't been. Has everyone done this but me?"

"Yes," Ryan and Diane say in unison, and Ryan laughs. "Sorry."

Sam just grins and refills everyone's glass, taking a break to get a couple bites of taco in while coming up with his next turn. "I've never... had sex in an elevator."

Diane drinks, already starting to feel a little woozy.

Jenna sighs, her glass remaining untouched. "I hate you guys."

"Do blowjobs count?" Ryan asks, but he's already lifting his glass to his mouth. He rubs Jenna's thigh in consolation. Shit. He needs to slow down, somehow.

Diane just giggles. "Yes, they count! If handjobs count, then blowjobs definitely do."

Ryan laughs. "Say blowjob again."

"What?" Diane looks at him like he's lost his mind. "Blowjob. Why?"

He snickers. "Because I never realized before what a funny word it is." Oh fuck, it's official: he's loaded. Next thing up he'll start kissing Jenna and the whole plan will be shot to hell.

The girls giggle at him some more. "Okay, my turn my turn," Diane says. "Ahh... all right, I'm going to combine things. I've never been tied up during a threesome."

Jenna kicks Diane under the table. "Bitch," she says, but she's clearly not serious, her lower lip quivering just a little.

"Hey. You're not the only one not drinking," Sam points out, his own glass left untouched on that one.

"Ohh." Diane grins like it's Christmas morning. "We finally found something you haven't done."

Sam just shrugs and grins, his eyes on Ryan again. "You drinking?"

"Fuck." Blushing madly, Ryan slams his shot back and both girls laugh with delight.

"Oh my god, story, story!" Jenna exclaims.

"Shit." Ryan sighs. And does a quick pronoun re-working. "What's there to tell? There were two of them. They tied me up. It was my girlfriend's idea," he explains, carefully not even glancing at Sam. "They wanted to torment me by seeing how much they could make me beg. To be untied, I mean." _Yeah, right_.

Diane smiles, running a finger around the rim of her shot glass. "We could tie you up now," she says. "Me and Jenna. And Sam could watch..."

"Sam never just watches," Sam says bluntly, quickly intervening, the tequila beginning to get to him too. "And tying Ryan up isn't part of the game." He waves his beer bottle at his lover. "Your turn, mate."

"My turn," Ryan echoes, still reeling from Diane's suggestion and Sam's quick salvage of the situation. He frowns down at his fresh shot and tries to assemble his thoughts into some kind of order. "Um. I've never... I've never had sex wearing a costume." There, he thinks that's a safe one.

"Costume as in Halloween or costume as in leather kilt and breastplate?" Sam asks, torn over whether to drink or not.

"Um. Either." Ryan furrows his brow, confused. That leather kilt reference sounds awfully specific, though; he definitely wants the story behind it.

Sam downs his shot, shuddering at the taste which really seems to rear its head every couple of glasses.

"Storytime, lover," Diane says, eyes glinting with amusement.

"Nothing much to tell," Sam says. "There were a couple girls," plus a guy or two, "on set for Titans who wanted to know if I was wearing anything underneath and showing them always led to more," he finishes with a wicked grin.

Jenna giggles. "Were you?" Which is exactly what Ryan wants to know, god. He's definitely going to be visiting the set when Sam makes the sequel.

"Not unless we were shooting a fight scene," Sam says, refilling his glass. "Your turn," he reminds Jenna.

"Oh my god," Jenna says, still giggling over the image. "Um, okay. I... I've never had sex in a moving car."

Ryan blinks. "Do handjobs count?" he asks, in unison with Diane.

"Damn it!" Jenna exclaims. "I thought for sure for once I was going to have done something no one else did!"

"Fuck," Ryan mutters, and slams back his shot. He is so fucking woozy now, his enchilada dinner becoming something of a threatening memory. He tries to mentally gauge how far it is from his chair to the toilet, and how many obstacles there might be in the way.

Sam laughs and drinks too, watching Ryan, figuring they're pretty close to his lover needing to pass out for real. He tops up the glasses, pauses for a moment then comes up with, "I've never had a lover make me bleed."

"Goddammit," Ryan slurs. There's no question in his mind that Sam's setting him up. He throws his shot down then slumps in his chair, his head tipped back. "I can't play this game anymore."

"Wait, I want a story, a story!" Diane exclaims, even as she drinks her own shot, but Jenna is shocked.

"Oh my god, are you serious?" She's horrified. Bleeding? During sex? It might be the liquor, but she's more and more confused by Ryan. He seemed like such a gentleman, almost shy, but the things she's learned about him in the last hour... "Ryan, oh my god! Diane!"

"What? What did they do?" Tina asks, coming into the kitchen. Even as Tom spies the bottle of tequila and snatches it up.

"Shots! What are we playing?"

"I never," Sam says. "And these two," waving his beer bottle at Diane and Ryan, "just drank to having had lovers make them bleed."

"Kinky fucks," Tom grins, scooping up a handful of tortilla chips.

"I want to play," Tina pouts.

"Like you need more alcohol," Diane mutters, mostly under her breath.

Pulling up a chair, Tom sits down and drags Tina into his lap. He pours them each a shot and says, "I've never hooked up with three different people in two days."

"No. We already did threesomes," Ryan manages to say, and Tom shakes his head.

"Now we're doing foursomes." Tom winks at Diane. "And if you ladies need something to drink to, I'm right here."

"Oh my god." Jenna giggles, shaking her head at Tina. And of course it blows her mind when Ryan drinks. The tequila loosens her tongue to near explosion and she exclaims, "God, Ryan, am I the only person on earth you won't have sex with?"

He stares at her, baffled. And a little frightened. "I did have sex with you."

Protective instincts rearing their head, Sam drinks and steps in with, "Ryan's probably the only one of us with any ethics," he says bluntly. "He doesn't like the idea of fucking someone who's already got a boyfriend."

Jenna stares at Sam, hurt, and blinks back sudden tears. "I have ethics," she says with a pout. "I just wanted to forget about him for a few days."

"We all did," Diane cuts in loyally. "And it's a good thing. Especially since you said Ryan was fantastic," she points out, getting up to circle the table and give Jenna a hug. "He was just what you needed."

 _I was fantastic? She did all the work,_ Ryan thinks muzzily, but even in his current state he knows not to argue with that one. "I think I'm done playing," he says, staggering to his feet. Something like twelve shots in two hours, he thinks. He can't even remember when he last drank this much. "Gonna go pass out." But he heads for the bathroom first. Vomiting will be a relief at this point.

"We just got here," Tina protests, splashing a last little bit of tequila on the table as she empties the bottle into their glasses. "I've never fallen in love at first sight. And we need a new bottle."

Sam thinks about that one for a moment. Remembers seeing Ryan that first time at Citadel, the way they came together in his room. Close enough, he decides, downing his drink. "I'll get it," he says, getting up and going into the kitchen.  



End file.
